Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{8})(4^{4}))^{-5}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 4^m}$.
${ ((7^{8})(4^{4}))^{-5} = (7^{(8)(-5)})(4^{(4)(-5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{8})(4^{4}))^{-5}} = 7^{-40} \times 4^{-20}} $